The Dark Prince and the White Wolf
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Kamui and Velour's life in small snippets.
1. Chapter 1

Kamui lay quietly in the darkness of his room. He was silent, in fear of a strange noise. Sure, he was well beyond the point of being afraid of the dark, but this was a special circumstance. With the war heating up, and his list of potential people that would kill him growing all the time, he had begun to fear the unknown servants that wandered the halls of his Norhian castle.

Just as he had begun to settle in his sheets, he had heard a strange noise. It was odd, almost like a sniffing sound combined with the shuffling of limbs on the floor. The prince's mind immediately flashed to strange nightmare-creatures with nine legs and the body of a spider, before being banished by rational thoughts. Kamui reached under his pillow slowly, withdrawing the hidden dagger. If he was going to be attacked by an assassin in his nightclothes, he might as well go down fighting.

There! To his left, the strange noise once again. This time, louder. Kamui shifted in his bed, wincing as the mattress squeaked in protest. Sitting up in his bed, Kamui debated whether or not to yell for help. Patrols of armed guards frequently roamed the halls, but he would have a tough time gauging when to yell. If he yelled too late or too early, he risked the chance of no one discovering him until the morning, alive or otherwise.

The prince felt a weight fall on the bottom left corner of his mattress, making his heart skip a beat. He drew the knife closer, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Kamui, why are you holding a knife? Is it one of your treasures?" A cheerful voice broke the tense air. Kamui jumped back initially, but sighed and tucked the knife away to its hidden spot. He knew the voice almost immediately, and he knew he was going to regret the next question.

"Velour, what are you doing here?" Kamui sighed, leaning over to light the small lantern on his nightstand.

"I was sniffing around, and something smelled really nice, so I followed the trail." Velour appeared in the faint lantern light, her smiling face illuminated by the flickering flames. "It started around the men's baths, then ended here!"

"You were around the male baths?" Kamui asked, incredulous.

"So, I think it was you who smelled good!" She replied, ignoring his last question.

"Thanks...I guess?"

"Mhm! So what are you doing?" Velour asked, shifting around on the bed so she was facing the prince, her tail wrapped over her legs like a white blanket.

"I _was_ going to sleep..." He mumbled, suppressing a sigh. "But, I think the better question is how did you get in here?"

"Oh! That's easy!" Velour grinned. "I climbed in the window-don't worry! I shut it after I came in."

"Thanks." Kamui sighed. "You know, I think I'm actually kind of glad you did that."

A confused look passed over her face. "Why's that?"

"Well, if someone saw you opening my door and coming inside this late, they might assume things." Kamui said, his face tinged red.

"...Oh!" Velour gasped, jumping backwards. "I-I really s-should go, then..." She put a foot on the floor before Kamui's hand stopped her.

"No one will know." Kamui said sheepishly. "Besides, I wanted to ask you something..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh...okay..." Velour said nervously, setting herself back down on the bed in the same position as before. An awkward silence descended on the two of them, making Velour shift around on the oversized bed. "Y-your question?" Velour said quietly, her face red at the implications of her unannounced visit still bouncing around in her head.

"W-would it be okay if I touched your tail?" Kamui asked, his eyes locked on the deep reds of his blankets.

Velour stayed quiet for a brief second before raising her hand to stifle a giggle. "Hehe, of course, we are engaged now..." She said, her face a little red. "In fact, if you _are_ so insistent on touching it, would you brush it for me?" She asked, pulling out a small purple comb from her pocket.

Kamui raised an eyebrow, but opted not to say anything.

"Be careful with it, that brush is one of my treasures!" Velour warned, laying on her stomach beside the prince.

"O-of course." Kamui nodded. Gently, he lowered the comb to the garou's tail, gently brushing through her surprisingly soft fur. Velour smiled, her arms supporting her chin as she closed her eyes in happiness.

Kamui delved into the simple task of running the brush back and fourth, gently combing through her tail. He was happy, unsure what to think of the specie's opinion of their own tails. He was afraid of offending her in some way, to simply reach out and touch her, but those fears were set aside. At one point, Kamui thought he heard her growl, or something similar.

Minutes ticked by, until Kamui was satisfied with his work.

"Velour..." Kamui spoke quietly, putting the brush on his nightstand. When the girl didn't react, Kamui leaned forward. He noticed her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling at a slow pace.

"Velour, you have to go back to your room..." Kamui urged, shaking the girl slightly.

Velour stirred in the blankets, rolling onto her side and cracking open one eye. "Nhh...this bed is too comfy..." She yawned, curling herself into a small ball.

"What will Felicia say in the morning when she comes to wake me?" The prince said with concern.

"Mhm...she will say what she wan...ts..." Velour groaned, drifting off to sleep.

Kamui though

t for a few moments about what to do, then ultimately came to the best conclusion. He reached over and extinguished the lantern, then lay down beside the girl. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing the blankets over them both.

Damn what the maids, Camilla, or gods forbid-Flannel, said. He was going to enjoy this time with his fiancee. Blushing, he leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui's room had steadily grown more and more cluttered. He was, at heart, not the sort of person to collect nick-knacks or anything else. He valued his friends and family more, experiences and relationships. Ever since Velour had decided to move _herself_ into his room two weeks ago -he was not even in the castle at the time- his room had become a little messy.

Kamui put a hand to his chin and sighed. No, it was more than a _little_ messy.

He loved Velour, he truly did, with all his being, but this was too much. Her collected ' _Treasures_ ' had taken over his chest, bookshelves, and any other space available. Felicia had complained just the other day, saying it was becoming too difficult to clean.

Kamui was going to have a word with Velour, but he had to be careful. The introverted girl was quite sensitive about her treasures, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her angry or sad. He had heard from Flannel what happened when he brought up leaving some space between the two. The last thing he wanted was for Velour to start crying about dying.

Kamui heard the door close behind him with a _click_. Turning, he was met with the sight of his fiancee. Velour stepped quietly into the room, her face slightly downcast. Matters of the room's cleanliness forgotten, Kamui rushed to her.

"What's wrong, Vel?" He asked.

"N-nothing..." She mumbled, gripping her forearm with another hand. Her eyes locked to the floor, she shuffled past the prince and sat on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly rolling a small marble in her hands.

"Vel...I know something is wrong. As your future husband, can you tell me what is troubling you?"

Velour seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly. "I was with father again...he asked me to leave him some space again..."

"Ah." Kamui sad stiffly. The prince did not know what to say, truly. He had known Velour was a tried and true daddy's girl, but sometimes he wondered. It was borderline obsessive at times. "Velour, we are all growing up in these trying times, but sometimes...you do cling to him..."

"So you're telling me to leave him alone forever?" She cried.

"No!" Kamui waved his arms frantically. "I'm just saying that you should spend less time with him, you already hover around him most afternoons while I train..." Kamui felt a sad grin form on his face. "Sometimes it makes me jealous..."

"...Jealous?" Velour asked with a sniffle.

"As your fiance, I was hoping we could spend a little more time together. In fact, we hardly get one-on-one time together. We see each other in the mornings and evenings, but I still want to spend more time with you..."

Velour perked up slightly, a hint of a smile on her face. "You are a weird person, Kamui."

"Oh?"

"Hehe, wanting to spend more time with me, to marry me...you must be weird!" She grinned and placed a hand on his arm. "Kamui...I think I know what to do!" She grinned, flashing him a wide smile.

"And?" Kamui asked.

"I'll spend a lot more time with you, instead of bothering father! That way, he can get his space, and you get to be around me more! It's a win-win!" She exclaimed, her tail flicking back and fourth.

Kamui smiled. "That's a great idea, Vel." He took her hand in his. "There is one more thing I wanted to speak to you about, however..."

"Mhm?"

"About your...*ahem*...treasures..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kamui lowered his sword, breathing heavily. He flicked his wrist, blood flying off the blade and onto the darkened dirt at his feet. They had been travelling, almost ready to call the long march to an end when they were attacked.

It was a smart tactic, Kamui had to admit. Lay in wait, knowing the enemy steadily drew closer. Then, when they were tired from a day's march, attack. It would certainly be a winning move, had they attacked anyone else. With the entire mobilization of the Nohrian royalty as well as the best-trained soldiers in all of Nohr, the Hosidians did not stand a chance.

Looking across the field, Kamui spotted his companions swiftly cutting through the ranks. Soldier after soldier fell under each axe, sword and lance. Blasts of magic rocked the sky, and arcs of lightning fell onto the retreating Hoshidians. Relaxing slightly, Kamui grinned. His family would live on another day.

Suddenly, a roar exploded from behind him. Turning swiftly, the prince watched as a large Garou smashed its fist down onto a Hosidian assassin, intent on killing the soldier. The assassin rolled to the side, dirt and grass spraying outwards from the impact of the garou's fist and showering the area in small chuncks of dirt.

The garou roared again, then shouted in it's raspy voice, twisted by the transformation. "You look delicious!" It said with a hint of glee. Kamui instantly realized who the garou was, and he took a tentative step back.

Velour brought both fists down on either side of the assassin, simultaneously trapping and killing the man in one swift attack. She breathed heavily for a moment longer before a bright flash enveloped her.

A moment later, Velour, in her human form, stepped away from the broken corpse and walked towards Kamui.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked, stopping at arms length.

"...Y-yes, thank you..." Kamui said with a stutter.

"Is everything alright, you don't sound too good. Shall I fetch a healer?" Velour asked quickly, her eyes widening slightly.

"No!" Kamui exclaimed. "No, that's quite alright..." He cleared his throat and placed a hand on his hip. "Vel...did...you...say that that assassin was...delicious?"

Velour cocked her head to the side. "Hm? Did I?" She clicked her tongue, thinking it over. "No, I'm fairly certain I didn't." She said with a shake of her tail.

"You...really did." Kamui said flatly.

"I swear, I did not!" Velour replied, pouting slightly.

"Alright!" Kamui raised both his hands defensively, taking a half-step back. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Velour. They stood in awkward silence, a weak wind rustling small clouds of dust into the air. As the last of the Hoshidian forces were finished or taken prisoner, Kamui turned back to Velour. He opened his mouth to speak-but was quickly interrupted by her growling stomach.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"A little..." Velour admitted with a blush, her tail swishing slightly behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**3** **rd** **Path**

Kamui let out a sigh and fell onto the grass behind him. He had been training for the better part of two hours, and was finally able to let himself rest. Sitting in the shade of a large tree, he caught his breath and idly gazed around. Many of the others were training, reading, or busy with their own agendas. It seemed that he would be alone for some time-

"KAMUI-I!" A cheerful voice rang out.

-Or so he thought. Rolling his head to the side, the prince found himself watching Kinu make her way rapidly towards him.

"Kamui!" Kinu grinned, and sat down beside the prince. Kamui looked over, slightly shocked to see her holding a large, dead, turkey.

"So, I didn't kill anyone at all in the last battle, annnnnnnnnd I have this large turkey for everyone!" Kinu said cheerfully. Catching the prince's questioning face, she continued. "So what I'm getting at is, praise me!"

Kamui was not at all bewildered by her request. It was becoming quite common for the fox to approach him, but she was a _little_ too close. Kinu leaned in close to the prince, giggled and rubbing her head against Kamui's chest.

"Kinu, please..." Kamui blushed and gently eased the fox off him.

"Hm? Do you not like me anymore, Kamui?" Kinu asked, her tail hanging low.

"No!" The prince waved his hands. "It's just that...well...I am engaged now, I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea..."

"Oh...right..." Kinu said, not looking at the man. "I-I'll see you alter then, Kamui..." Kinu mumbled, standing and slowly walking away, her tail hanging low between her legs.

(LINE BREAK)

Kamui sighed happily as he pushed open the door to his room. It had been a long day of practice, studying, and meeting with his older brothers. He just wanted to rest and cuddle up next to his fiancee.

Looking up hopefully, Kamui was disappointed to see Velour no where in sight. Shrugging, he slid off his armour and slipped into his bed clothes. He knew she would be along shortly, it was getting late and Flannel would tell her to go home, once he got tired of her constant sniffing.

Just as he was thinking that, Velour pushed her way into the room. Her face was dark, and a clear line of dried tears marked her face. She held herself loosely, and the prince couldn't help but notice the ring that should have been on her finger was held in her hand.

"Velour?" Kamui asked, concerned.

"...Here." Velour said, thrusting her hand outwards, ring sitting on her palm.

"What...?" Kamui asked his heart racing.

"You don't love me anymore, so here!" Velour cried, thrusting her hand closer to the prince. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

"Vel..." Kamui said, using her 'pet-name.' "What are you talking about, I love you!"

"I...I-I saw you!" She said refusing to meet his gaze. "With Kinu, cuddling under a tree! And here I was going to spend some time with you, like you asked!" Her fist clenched, Velour yelled with her eyes closed and tears on her face.

"NO!" Kamui yelled, startling the girl. "No, I would never...there's been a huge misunderstanding..."

"Is it because she has more tails than I do?"

Kamui paused. "What...?"

"When s-she's in her fox form...she has nine tails...I only have one..."

"Velour, what are you talking about? That's not something I even considered- that's beside the point!" He gripped both her arms. "I. Love. You." He said slowly, looking into her ruby eyes.

"...You do?"

"With all my heart."

"So what I saw today..."

Kamui sighed and let Velour go. "Was Kinu just being...Kinu I suppose." He said with a smirk. "I love you, and this ring, your _treasure_ , is proof of that." He said, folding her hand over the small silver object. "Now," He continued. "Will you come have a bath? I was just drawing the water..."

Velour blushed and discreetly slid the ring back onto her finger. "How could you ever love such h a weird girl like me? Overreacting like that...to think I almost had father kill you...fufu."

"...Oh gods." Kamui mumbled, picturing Flannel attacking him. "But Vel...like you said, I must be really weird to love someone like you."

"Hehe, right."

Kamui pulled her into a tight hug. "Come, lets get to bed."

"R-right!"


End file.
